Solve for $x$ : $(x - 8)^2 - 36 = 0$
Solution: Add $36$ to both sides so we can start isolating $x$ on the left: $ (x - 8)^2 = 36$ Take the square root of both sides to get rid of the exponent. $ \sqrt{(x - 8)^2} = \pm \sqrt{36}$ Be sure to consider both positive and negative $6$ , since squaring either one results in $36$ $ x - 8 = \pm 6$ Add $8$ to both sides to isolate $x$ on the left: $ x = 8 \pm 6$ Add and subtract $6$ to find the two possible solutions: $ x = 14 \text{or} x = 2$